


Disney Duet AU

by UKthewhitewolf



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKthewhitewolf/pseuds/UKthewhitewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr "strangers AU" - So I’ve been singing some old Disney Classics and you heard through our really thin apartment walls and joined in right when I got to the chorus of Can You Feel The Love Tonight (and holy shit do we make a good duet!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Duet AU

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I've not written anything in forever. This prompt was cute, I'm kind of ashamed and kind of embarrassed and I'm gonna hide over here. c': This is clearly very rough and probably formatted horribly because I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm so sorry.

Marianne hadn't intended for her day off to be full of old Disney classics sing-alongs, but somehow that's exactly where she had ended up. It had started as clearing up her apartment while listening to a Disney classics soundtrack, which had evolved into more singing than cleaning.  
In her own defense it was a miserable day outside, raining non stop since early that morning and not showing any signs of letting up. She had considered that maybe her neighbours wouldn't be so appreciative of her singing loudly for the past few hours considering the walls in this apartment complex were so thin they may as well be made of paper, but it had been one hell of a week and who didn't like Disney?

The stereo started playing "Can you feel the love tonight?" next, an old favourite of hers despite her loathing of everything love related, her ex would NOT ruin Disney for her and she began singing along to the opening lyrics.

  
Next door her quiet neighbour had been amused by the unexpected Disney concert, he was no fan of love songs but when the unmistakeable chords of "Can you feel the love tonight?" started to play he knew he just had to join with this one. It'd been a favourite since he'd seen the film as a child.  
When the chorus began he sang as loudly as possible along with her.  
"And CAAAAAN YOU FEEEEL, THE LOOOOOVE TONIGHT"

  
Her shock at the sudden second voice made her pause for the next line, but the man next door kept going, his slight Scottish accent coming through as he rolled his R's, "IT IS WHEEERREEEE WE AAAAARE"

  
The shock of his abrupt addition wore off in time for the next line, and they both sang the rest of the song together.  
Once the unexpected duet ended, Marianne immediately paused the CD and stood there for a few seconds to see if her neighbour would say anything.  
He stood in his living room, not quite believing he had just done that. He'd started singing a love song, with his neighbour. This silence was torturous but he was too stunned to say anything.  
Finally the deafening quiet was broken when his neighbour's voice drifted through the walls again, this time just shouting instead of singing.

  
"Holy shit we make a good duet, that was awesome!"


End file.
